It's More Than Just A Tree
by Kasumi Nekozawa
Summary: Roderich Edelstein's life goes downhill when his summer concert in Vienna gets cancelled. With nothing to do, he decides to save the poor man who got caught up in Elizaveta Hedervary's plan to save her beloved elm tree "Hungary". His plans change when she puts it upon herself to make Roderich's life into a beautiful love story, and Gilbert Beilschmidt is just perfect for the lead.


**K/N:** So sorry guys for the unannounced hiatus! I was so busy with school, especially now that the finals are coming up and I'm cramming (er, studying) like crazy! This is the only thing I had time to post, since it's been lying alone in my laptop for a while. I hope you guys can hold out until next next week, cause I'm positive I'll be able to post something by then! Until that day, please be patient with me! Dasvedanya~

((Story lightly based off "Husbands Don't Grow on Trees" by Kasey Michaels. Technically, I don't own anything!))

* * *

It was supposedly another bright Monday in the city of Manhattan, the busty Ukrainian news reporter of Channel 5 even said it would be a nice day for flying kites. But for some reason, and a certain Austrian could think of many reasons, the report turned out wrong. And Roderich Edelstein had to drag his groceries home in the pouring rain, an umbrella nowhere in sight.

Now, how on earth did something so terrible as going home in the rain happen to our little Austrian friend? Well, it all started when a certain conversation with his manager went downhill…

"T-T-The concert is… Canceled?!" Roderich had yelled when his manager finished announcing the details of his upcoming concert in Vienna, his hometown.

The blonde Frenchman nodded, his blue eyes telling Roderich he felt guilty at what he had just said. "_Je suis désolé, mon cher._ The company just can't afford your little concert for now. But, I am sure we can reschedule it to a later date, would that be okay with you?" Francis Bonnefoy informed.

Roderich could feel his hands tremble, all the dreams of performing live in Vienna, of his parents sitting in the front row, clapping as he finished a piece perfectly with his violin, were now crushed and smashed back to reality. "I-I-Is there some other way?" his lips trembled despite his cool façade, "I-It's fine if you reschedule it… B-But… W-Would it still happen?"

Francis simply shook his head. "I don't really know, Roderich. We'll just have to wait and see…"

And that's how Roderich ended up in this pitiful situation. After the heartbreaking news he heard at his manager's office, dark clouds started to appear in the sunny sky. A few minutes later, as he finished buying ingredients for a cake he was going to bake, rain started to fall. And when he reached into his bag, wouldn't you know it, he had no umbrella. Now the rain was soaking into his clothes and his dripping shopping bag, but nothing could have hurt him more than the cancelation of his concert.

"_Mein Gott_, this can **not** be happening to me!" he mentally screamed as the elevator to his apartment finally stopped. Looking out into the empty hall, he sighed and proceeded to walk to his apartment door. "Why do I have to go through this mess? What have I done to deserve this? Well, at least the halls are empty and no one saw me this way. But, that isn't enough compensation for what went on today! _Warum, Gott, warum?_"

Still grumbling, he fished for his keys in the back pocket of his pants. And just when his hands find them, a box of cookies fell to the plushly carpeted floor, earning it a death glare from the annoyed Roderich. He pushed the key into its lock, turned the knob, and pushed the box of cookies inside.

"I, like, always knew you hated sweets!" a high-pitched voice said from behind Rocerich. "Well, you seemed to always bake sweet stuff and I, like, got curious because you never ate those stuff yourself. So I got thinking that maybe, like, you hated sweets but you just can't bake bitter cake, right? And now, like, I see you kick an innocent box of cookies, confirming the theory that you hate sweets. I totally have to tell Liet about that! He, like, still thinks you love sweets. Ha! Poor him! Hey, like, you're soaking wet. Want some help?"

Roderich felt a stack of bricks fall oh-so-unexpectedly on his shoulders. He was far too angry to put up a smile right now, but that didn't mean he was going to unleash all his fury at his talkative Polish neighbour. So, with all his might, Roderich put on a calm face. "Good afternoon to you too, Feliks," he said in a dull tone, pushing his foggy eyeglasses higher up his nose. "I thought you were still in Paris. When did you get back?"

Feliks Łukasiewicz smiled, flipping his shoulder-length blonde hair and taking one of Roderich's wet grocery bags. "I got back, like, yesterday! Caught jetlag the moment I landed, but luckily Liet was there so he, like, let me used his shoulder for support. I didn't have time to tell you I was back cause Liet and I had so much fun last night! I can't even sit down properly right now! Oh, by the way, Liet left this morning and told me to give this to ya. It looks like we've gotten some of your letters again. I hope it's not, like, important or anything…"

Roderich put his bags on the kitchen counter with a sigh, trying to ignore the fact that Feliks invited himself into the house for the nth time. "Feliks, I'm not feeling so well… Can you read that for me?" he said, nicely.

Feliks stopped midway in opening the box of cookies Roderich dropped. "Read what?" he asked, seating himself comfortable on one of Roderich's kitchen stools. "Ooh! You meant the letter, right?!" he exclaimed when Roderich pointed at the envelope in his hands. "Uhm, sure, why not? It's from Elizaveta Hedervary. Oh, Veta writes to you too?! That's like, so sweet, considering she used to be your girlfriend back in collage-"

"Feliks, get on with it." Roderich interrupted, massaging his forehead.

"Oh, right, _przepraszam_. Well, let's see. _**Dear Roddy**_, like seriously! She calls you Roddy! That is so funny! _**I'm sorry for troubling you with my nonsensical letters and my over-the-top drama.**_ Oh, Veta, it's not you if it's not over-the-top! _**But, Roddy, please hear me out one more time.**_ _**It seems that there is a villain who just transferred into the house next to my Uncle Levente used to live in. Uncle Levente?**_ Oh, yeah, that's the guy with the long brown hair that used to fetch Veta from school, right? Wait, is he dead? Oh, nevermind, Veta wrote about him. _**Uncle Levente asked me to take care of Hungary while he goes on vacation in Bulgaria, but it seems like this villain is trying to attack Hungary! **_What? Is this Uncle Levente some kind of politician or something?! How can he, like, give away a nation just like that?! What the hell is going one with the world?! _**I've been trying to hold the front lines, but this bastard is just too strong for me! With his blood red eyes and that stupid grin on his face, I can't believe he isn't even taking this battle seriously! The reinforcements aren't coming, so I'll have to hold down the fort for a little while longer. But, I can't take another week of this shit! **_Veta! Like, hang in there! You're, like, the best fighter I've ever known! I'm sure you can handle this guy! Like, beat that Turkish guy way back when with only your fists! I'm, like, sure you can protect the fort!"

Roderich felt all the patience in him snap and he grabbed the letter from Feliks hands, ignoring the startled cry of the smaller Pole. "Thank you, Feliks. But I feel we're not going anywhere with you reading…" he confessed. "Well, now , let's see… _**So, I'm really begging you here, please come here and help me! I know that I said I wouldn't call on you for help, but I really really need you this time, Roddy! Besides, this guy might be drop-dead-gorgeous, but I'm pretty sure he's not your type so it's all good! Please, Roderich help me defend Hungary! Just until the reinforcements come… Please?... **_Elizaveta, always the eccentric one…" he read, crumpling up the letter and throwing it at the nearest trash bin.

"Like, what the hell was that for, Roderich?!" Feliks yelled, running to retrieve the thrown letter, "I know you and Veta haven't been in good terms since, like, that epic break-up! But, that doesn't mean you have to turn down her plea for help! For god's sake, Roderich, she's gonna get killed out there! What if the reinforcements don't come, huh? Are you just gonna let Veta suffer like that?! Roderich, are you even, like, listening to me?"

Roderich could feel his brow twitch. "Feliks, can we just talk about your modeling in Russia? Please?" his voice sounded strained, tired.

"Oh, like, I had a lot of fun. Got to wear these cute fur pants and met this really scary guy. But, hey, that isn't the point!" Feliks exclaimed. "Roderich! You gotta save Elizaveta! You gotta save Hungary! They are, like, independent now and this guy is just gonna waltz in and invade them?! You can't let that happen. It might start a World War III or something! C'mon, Roderich!"

Roderich decided to put the Pole out of his misery. "Feliks, first of all, Elizaveta is just exaggerating. She can take care of this 'villain' herself. She had beaten up a lot of guys before and they were all bigger than her..." he cleared his throat, holding his hand up to keep Feliks from butting in. "Second, Elizaveta's uncle is not a politician and he therefore has no right to let Elizaveta have control over the nation of Hungary… And lastly, Hungary… Hungary is an elm tree…"

* * *

Roderich could have just called Laura van Rijn, the capable Belgian woman that lived two blocks down his apartment to go and aid Elizaveta in her make-believe crusade. After all, Laura and Elizaveta were kind of an item back then and Roderich knew the Hungarian wouldn't accept an offer from a woman she knew she still loved. But, thinking it over, helping Elizaveta out would bring color to his usual routine. After having his concert canceled, he would have to put up with Feliks nagging him to eat something more nutritious for dinner everyday and Toris constant apologies of how loud they were the night before. Helping Elizaveta out sounded more appealing to him…

"I have to remind myself, why am I doing this again? Going all the way to Pensylvania just because of her crazy antics…" he sighed, dropping his head against the steering wheel. "And she forgot I can't even know North form South…"

Luckily, after half an hour of just sitting there, wondering why he had gotten lost, a tap cam from Roderich's window. He whipped his head around and say a pair of the brightest blue eyes look back at him. The eyes were bright, but the face was something that came out of hell.

"You l'st?" came the heavily accented voice of the scary man.

Roderich froze, clinging unto his steering wheel. The man was scary as hell, and the dark glow that was rising from his back didn't help either. Strangely enough, Roderich didn't feel that this man was gonna harm him.

"Berwald! You'll scare him if you do creepy stuff like that!" came a muffled voice from behind the strange man. Sure enough, a young man with the softest violet eyes popped his head out from behind the larger man and smiled at the confused Roderich. "Sorry, Mister, Berwald's always been like that! But don't be scared, he's got good intentions. We just wanna help you out, because you do look kinda lost…"

Roderich sighed and nodded. He rolled down his window and gave them a small smile. "To tell you the truth, I know where I'm going…" he paused, "I just don't know how to get to where I'm going…"

The violet-eyed man giggled. "Well then, I'm Tino. This scary-looking guy next to me is Berwald. We'd be glad to help you get to where you're going!" he cheerfully informed him, "Uhm… So where are you going?"

"Do you know where Levente Herdervary lives?"

The two men exchanged amused glances, making Roderich regret he even asked them that question. But, before he could give an excuse to drive off, the man called Berwald spoke up.

"You Elizaveta's fr'nd?" he asked.

Roderich nodded.

"Oh, you poor dear!" Tino exclaimed, "We know where she lives, just follow us… Hopefully she's climed down the tree already…"

The two mean left and got into a car, Roderich reluctantly following them. As much as he loved Elizaveta, imagining her sitting on a tree branch yelling at some innocent man who just had the bad luck to fall into her neighbourhood made Roderich feel sorrier for the man than he did for Elizaveta. How much did that tree mean to her anyway? The closer Tino and Berwald led him to her house, the more Roderich felt like turning away and leaving.

Gilbert Beilschmidt had enough of the bitch that seated herself comfortably on the small tree house that nestled in the caring arms of the tree that oh-so-graciously blocked the way to his new house. Oh, sure, Elizaveta Hedervary was a beauty, with long brown hair that fell perfectly to her hips. But, damn, Gilbert was getting tired of being hit by a frying pan everyday and the tree was getting weaker and weaker by the second. He had to cut it down for safety's sake, and he was sure as hell this eccentric bitch with the captivating brown eyes wasn't going to stop him.

"You done now?" he asked, not listening to the long speech the Hungarian was giving the small crowd of people that gathered beside him.

"Oh, shut up, bastard! You just want to give your side to these newspaper guys over here! Can't you wait?! Besides, they won't listen to bad guys like you!" Elizaveta screamed at him, sticking her tongue out in the most annoying way ever.

"Look, I don't have time to be interviewed by a bunch of nosy reporters, no offense eyebrows…" he stated, getting an angry "Well, that was uncalled for!" from one of the reporters with bushy eyebrows. He ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair and sighed deeply. "C'mon, Hedervary, aren't we over this stage yet? Just get down from there and let me cut this fucking tree!"

"Stop your pleading, Beilschmidt, it ain't working on me! You think I'm some kind of damsel in distress who would just sit and whine until my prince comes to save me and the tree, right?!" she laughed, "Well, you're wrong! I'm gonna fight for this tree and you ain't gonna cut it down! Wait till my reinforcements arrive and you'll see just how strong by armada is! Oh, look, here comes one of them right now! Yo, Roddy! Took you long enough!"

Gilbert and the reporters turn their heads to the direction Elizaveta had pointed. A young man had just appeared from the corner of the house, a messenger bag slung over his shoulder. The moment his brown amethyst eyes met Gilbert's scarlet one, he turned a light shade of pink and nervously pushed his glasses up. When he saw Elizaveta, his mouth fell in the most cartoonish manner Gilbert had to hide his laughter as the young man dashed through the yard to get closer to the poor woman.

"Elizaveta, what is the meaning of this? Why are you up in that tree? Who are all these people?!" he bombarded her with questions in such a collected mannner Gilbert had to applaud him for staying calm in front of the hag.

"Hi, Roddy! So glad you could make it! Come up, the wood's sturdy enough to handle two people!" the last part was for Gilbert, obviously, since the Hungarian did look at him while speaking.

"Yes, well… I'm not really all that comfortable up there on a tree… I think I'll stay here…" Roderich replied reluctantly, clutching his bag closer to his body.

"Roddy?" Gilbert spoke, raising an eyebrow. "That's some cute nickname you got there, _prinzessin_…"

Roderich felt a shiver run down his spine. "Thank you, uhm… I don't know your name… Veta here calls you bastard, I might as well dub you as one…" he replied coldly, "As for your information, my name is Roderich Edelstein and I would be greatful if you stopped harassing my friend in the tree…"

"Kesesesesesese!" Gilbert laughed, looking up arrogantly at the woman in the tree. "Edelstein, _ja_? You Austrian, I presume?"

Roderich nodded, his eyes still fixed on Elizaveta.

"I thought bitches like this aren't worthy of becoming friends with an aristrocratic brat like yourself…" he sneered, "Must be some loose srew in your head or something…"

Before Roderich could think of a good reply, a flying pan suddenly fell from the sky and landed right on the albino's face, sending him staggering backward. "Don't you dare insult Roderich! He hasn't done anything to you! Back off!" came Elizaveta's cries of anger.

"That hurt like hell, you witch!" Gilbert cried, massaging his bleeding nose.

"Don't worry about him, Roddy, that's the tenth frying pan this week! Come up here, I think we gotta talk!" Elizaveta went on, ingoring the already seething albino beside him.

"Are you sure the house can hold?"

Elizaveta nodded. Roderich sighed and climbed up the winding staircase that hugged the base of the tree. Much to his surprise, the stairs weren't shaking. And each step he took didn't creak or fell like they were going to collapse in on themselves. When he reached the makeshift veranda of the tree house, he saw Elizaveta sitting comfortably, a basket full of snacks placed right in front of her.

"He's hot, huh?" was the first thing that came out of her mind. Roderich just stared at her, open-mouthed. "Okay, so he isn't exactly a gentleman. But, if you base it on looks alone, he is pretty hot! With his almost white hair and scary red eyes, you get a kind of dangerous guy aura from him! Plus, he's wearing that black shirt that hugs his body today, so you get to see those wonderful abs of his!"

"Elizaveta!" Roderich exclaimed, his face burning red.

Elizaveta rolled her eyes, putting a hand on her hips. "Don't deny it, Roddy!" she teased, "I saw you blushing when your eyes met his! Don't go telling me it's the heat, cause it's not even that hot! At first I thought he wasn't your type, but man, I was so wrong! You got it bad!"

Roderich could feel heat rushing to his face and he slumped himself right there across the smiling Hungarian. "Shut up, Elizaveta, he's repulsive and utterly beastial. I wouldn't fall for him even if he was the last man on earth!" he stated, "And look at the way he presents himself. He looks like he hasn't even combed his hair yet, how are we sure he even took a bath?! What a neanderthal!"

"You smelled his cologne, right?" Elizevata raised her eyebrows, challenging him.

Roderich turned even redder, "Maybe…" he lied, adjusting his glasses to hide his face.

"You gonna talk there all day, I got a house to decorate!" Gilbert's voice came from below them.

Roderich was immediately annoyed. He stood up and looked down on the albino. "I'm sorry, Mr?"

"Beilschmidt"

"Mr. Beilschmidt, but Elizaveta and I haven't seen each other in a while and we would like to brush up on what we have missed…" he replied, "If you are a patient man, you would wait for us to finish. If not, I suggest you and these reporters leave and return tomorrow so you may discuss things properly with Elizaveta…"

"And I thought you look good down here… The view from up there ain't bad too, _prinzessin_!" Gilbert commented nonchalantly, a smile spreading through his face.

Roderich could feel his stomach flop. "E-E-Excuse me?!"

Gilbert's smile widened. "You heard me, Glasses! You look good up there!"

"Well… Whatever! I don't have time to argue with you, Mr. Beilschmidt. I have more pressing matters to dicuss with Elizaveta. If you mind, please leave. You're face is starting to crack my glasses…" he snapped, turning his back on the amused albino to confront an already giggling Elizaveta.

Without warning, she stood up and walked over to the ledge. "He doesn't have time to argue with you now, but he would be happy to over dinner! Whadd'ya say, bastard?!"

Roderich's heart finally stopped. "Elizaveta?! What did you just do?!"

"Hmm… Well, I guess I made your lovelife more interesting, that's for sure!" she giggled, "C'mon, Roddy! It's not like Gilbert would accept or anything!"

"Challenge accepted, witch! Tell your precious princess I'll pick him up after an hour or two!"

"Oops… Sorry Roddy!"

"I hate you, Elizaveta…"

And thus, Roderich had a dinner date for the night, something he was sure Elizaveta would ask about when he got home. Although he hated the fact that the man he was to eat with was such a brute, nonetheless he accepted Elizaveta's offer to freshen up in her uncle's house. Once ready, he went to the mirror and gave himself a pep talk, telling him that the Prussian (he learned this from Veta) was nowhere near attractive and he wouldn't fall for him. And when the doorbell rang, he knew everything he tried to convince himself of was a lie and that he was screwed.

/

**K/N: **Cliffhanger? Well, I read this story only now and decided to just leave it at that. I guess the next chapter would be about the dinner date, I guess… Hope they don't end up throwing food at each other… Or will they?


End file.
